The present invention relates to an improved design for the medical instrument of laryngoscope where the 2-blade combination provides the enhanced flexibility of easy switch and select between the two blades, resulting in substantial benefits for patients in need of endotracheal intubation when physicians and nurses are constantly faced with the constraints of limited time and space, in non-optimized conditions.
A laryngoscope is used to assist in the opening up of a patient's airway, to facilitate the insertion of an endotracheal tube through the mouth and throat and into the trachea of a patient. Such laryngoscope typically includes a straight blade (generally known as the Miller type), or a curved blade (generally known as the Macintosh type), mounted on a handle portion. The blade, containing a flange portion, is used to expose the larynx and to allow insertion of the endotracheal tube into the trachea for proper tracheal intubation.
To cope with the varied anatomy of patients in need of tracheal intubation, the two types of blades work differently: the straight blade has a smaller displacement volume and will reach and lift the epiglottis directly; the curved blade has larger displacement volume and will be inserted between the epiglottis and base of the tongue.
The decision to choose the type of the blades needs to be individualized. It depends on the patient's oral anatomical status, as well as personal preference and experiences.
The unpredictability of different types of patients that may come in to the operating room, emergency room, ambulance or other off-site operating room does pose an issue for medical practitioners. If a different blade shape is needed, due to different need of incoming patients or some unexpected airway management issues arising, the doctors or medical personnel must proceed to switch the blades or change to an alternative instrument with different maneuvering requirement, all done within a relatively short amount of time. Commonly, doctors and nurses will prepare, ahead of time, that both type of blades with varying sizes are available and in good working condition. Consequently, there exists a need to have a 2-blade combination laryngoscope that provides the flexibility, ease and simplicity to cope with the physical conditions of patients in need of endotracheal intubation.
In addition, the traditional handle portion of a laryngoscope consists of a round cylindrical tube that does not have effective ergonomical design to provide secure holding or better lifting power. Present invention's “pistol grip” handle design serves to provide a more stable, secure and efficient grip to the handle and thus greatly enhanced the safety and effectiveness of laryngoscopy procedures.